


Dean Winchester- Hunter, Brother…Grandfather?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Just a Glimpse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Dean holds reader as she bleeds from her side.





	Dean Winchester- Hunter, Brother…Grandfather?

_Mary watched you, your hands gripping the arms of the chair. “She’s not moving from this chair, Dean.”_

_“She’s going to have to!”_

_“Why?” As if on cue, Sammy’s fussing came through the monitor. “…There’s a baby in the bunker?”_

_You clenched your jaw. “I told you! My son.” Moving to get up, she moved forward with the gun. “I’m going to my son.”_

_“Mom! Let her get to him! We’re heading to the car now.” Dean told her, rushing._

* * *

_Dean had the phone between his shoulder and ear as he started the car. Hearing a gunshot, he froze._

* * *

His heart was racing. Did he get his daughter killed by not sending his mother a text? Would he go back to a dead teenager on his floor? Sam had never seen that look on Dean’s face. He knew that he was scared, he was, too. This was something beyond fear, that not even he could place. He sped the whole way home, his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel.

Baby was barely in park and he was running towards the bunker door. “ _Mom_?!” He called out, rushing around. “Y/N?” His voice was dripping with panic and worry.

“In here, Dean.” Mary called out from the library.

Both Dean and Sam ran through the bunker, skidding to a stop in the doorway. You were laying on the ground, holding your side. Dean’s breathing picked up, and for the first time he felt like he might have a panic attack. “ _CAS_!” He called out, his voice cracking. “Come on, Cas!” Dean moved forward, feeling like his knees would give out at any moment. Sam was frozen in place, staring. “Where the hell is he?!” Dean breathed as he dropped to his knees next to you. He pulled your head into his lap. 

“Mom! What did you do?” Sam finally asked, Sammy’s crying breaking him from his trance. His voice was firm, and angry. Walking through, he rushed to get to Sammy.

Mary looked scared as she watched Dean cry over you, brushing your hair back from your face. “Come on, sweetheart.” He begged.

You gave him a weak smile. “Tis but a flesh wound.”

He let out a chuckle mid sob. “Quoting Monty Python? _Now_?”

“Someone needs to be calm.” You breathed.

Dean looked to where your hand was and pulled off his jacket, tossing it to the side. Pulling off his flannel, he pushed it down on your hands. “ _CASTIEL_!” He hollered, looking up.

There was a fluttering of wings behind him. “Dean?” He asked, moving forward, his brows furrowed.

“ _Heal her_.” He said, looking up, his green eyes full of tears. “Please.” Of course he didn’t need to say that, but he’d beg if it meant saving her.

“Of course.” Cas nodded, kneeling down just as your eyes were starting to grow heavy. He touched your forehead gently, healing you. Your eyes remained closed, but your breathing improved. “She will need to rest. What happened?”

Dean moved to lift you off the floor. “I’ll explain in a minute. And we’re going to have a talk.” He glared at Mary, who was silently crying on the floor.

* * *

After Dean had put you in your room, he stormed back towards the library. Sam was sitting in a chair feeding Sammy, Cas was standing around, and Mary was pacing. They all looked over and it was clear that the fear and panic turned into pure rage. Mary moved forward. “I’m so–”

His clenching jaw cut her off. “ _I TOLD YOU_!” He yelled, making her jump. “I told you that we knew she was here. I told you to LET HER GO.” Dean’s chest was heaving. “And you shot her. You shot MY DAUGHTER.” Sammy started crying at that. He took a breath, calming himself. “If Cas hadn’t shown up, my grandson would be an orphan. Now, I know you didn’t know wh–”

“She told me.” Mary whispered.

“She…told you?” He asked. She nodded. “And then I tell you I know she’s here. To let her go. You didn’t add it up?”

Mary shook her head, Sam could tell she felt guilty, but Dean had to get there. “You’d never mentioned her. Or him.” She looked to Sam.

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “Look at our life, mom. Our life is harsh. I should have called you or texted you when she showed up. But you? You _shot_ her.” His voice was quiet, and it broke. His eyes locked on hers. “I nearly lost a daughter I barely know.”

“She’s from the future, mom.” Sam spoke up. “She was in danger, so Dean had Cas bring the two most important people in his life here. For who knows how long.” He explained.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to.” She told them. “I got jumpy, worried about you two.” Mary explained. Her eyes went back to Dean. “So, you’re a grandfather?” She smiled softly.

He nodded. “Yeah. I am. Or…will be.” The whole time line thing screwed with him.

She moved over to where Sam was. “He’s gorgeous.” She ran her thumb over his head. “You can tell he’s a Winchester.” 

* * *

 


End file.
